la caza del Tercer Daidara
by LC Projects
Summary: La familia Asakura había decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones y visitar a la abuela de Hana, Keiko. La tranquilidad era perfecta, hasta que una poderosa aura comenzó a sentirse en la montaña. Un aura que Hana conocía muy bien, y debía detener.


Un cálido día se estaba dando en la ciudad de Izumo, y la familia Asakura había decidido ir unos días de vacaciones. Los mencionados eran, Hana, Alumi, la hija de los dos, Rinoa, Yoh y Anna. Hana tendría alrededor de 18 años, y estaba a punto de entrar en la milicia japonesa. Pero como todavía no lo había hecho, tenía el cabello un poco largo, superándole los hombros y siendo algo ondulado. El que lo viese diría que era la viva imagen de su madre Anna. Vestía unos pantalones deportivos negros, una pulsera de perlas blancas en su muñeca izquierda y una playera blanca, era el que conducía el coche. Alumi también tenía esa misma edad e iba en el asiento de atrás, junto a su suegra. El cabello también lo tenía más largo, pero se lo seguía peinando como le gustaba, con la trenza a un costado. Llevaba puesto un vestido claro con detalles apaches y en sus brazos a su hija. La menor de toda la familia, Rinoa, apenas era una beba de un año y meses, había heredado los ojos de su madre Alumi, el mismo carácter simpático de Hana cuando tenía esa edad, y el cabello castaño oscuro de su abuelo Yoh. Iba dormida, tapada con una sábana rosa y en los brazos de su madre. Por último, Yoh y Anna tenían alrededor de 34 años. El primero iba en el asiento del acompañante, vistiendo casi igual que Hana, solo que su playera era roja con algunos diseños negros y su cabello suelto. Anna, por su parte, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con bordados dorados.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, la casona que la familia tenía en aquella ciudad, todos se bajaron del auto. Yoh fue el primero en hablar, estirándose un poco.

—Al fin llegamos, creí que no llegaríamos más.

—El tráfico era un calvario –dijo el rubio, cerrando su puerta del vehículo.

—Son tantos recuerdos que vienen a mi mente –continuó el castaño nostálgico.

—Bajen las cosas, yo ayudaré a Alumi –ordenó la rubia mayor.

—No es necesario Anna-sensei –mencionó la apache, bajando del auto.

—Ya llegaron. Bienvenidos a todos.

En eso, una mujer de cabello negro con algunas canas salió de la casona, recibiendo a todos. Tendría alrededor de 50 años y llevaba ropas de una Miko. Ella era la madre de Yoh, es decir, Keiko Asakura. Se veía muy alegre de verlos otra vez. Primero, y como toda madre, fue directo a su hijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Yoh…eres la viva imagen de tu padre –lo veía con una sonrisa melancólica luego de haberse separado un poco del abrazo.

—Hola mamá…te extrañé mucho –respondió con el mismo sentimiento el castaño.

—Te ves tan guapo –le mujer desvió la mirada hacia su nuera –Veo que tus entrenamientos hicieron algo más que volverlo fuerte.

—Ma…mamá –Yoh no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, mientras Hana aguantaba la risa, terminando de bajar las maletas de la cajuela.

—Era mi deber como esposa ¿No es así? –dijo con un tono leve y una sonrisa pícara.

—E hiciste un gran trabajo –la anciana se acercó hasta su nuera, tomando sus manos entre las suyas –Me alegra que hagas tan feliz a Yoh.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer –sonriéndole amable a su suegra.

—¡Hana, Alumi! Ustedes también son más guapos con el correr de los años –Keiko se acercó a sus "nietos" con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Abuela Keiko, la extrañamos mucho –mencionó Alumi con respeto y una leve sonrisa.

—Aaawww, mi querida bisnieta está dormida –viendo a la bebé durmiendo -¿Puedo?

—¿Cómo no vas a poder? Abuela Keiko –respondió Hana.

La azabache alzó al bebé. No borraba aquella sonrisa de su rostro, y estaba enternecida por lo inocente que se veía Rinoa mientras dormía. Los padres también sonreían levemente. Eran pocas las veces que visitaban a la mayor por distintas razones. Así que, cuando lo hacían, Keiko se alegraba mucho. La mayor de todos giró su vista hacia su rubio nieto.

—Es igual a ti Hana. Recuerdo cuando Miky se la pasaba horas jugando contigo cuando tenías esta edad.

—Abuela Keiko, yo… -comenzó a decir apenado.

—Lo sé, de seguro no lo recuerdas mucho.

—Es uno de los recuerdos que no he logrado recuperar –un tanto melancólico. Por las historias de su abuela y de Tamao, sabía que cuando tenía cinco o seis años, se la pasaba jugando con su abuelo Mikihisa.

—Ya, no pienses en esas cosas. Vinieron aquí para descansar, no para ponerse melancólicos. Eso también va para ti Yoh –girándose para ver a su hijo. –Pasen, preparé té con pasteles.

Los dos hombres llevaron las valijas hasta el recibidor, ya luego las acomodarían. Hana bajó también una pequeña sillita para acostar a su hija y que siga durmiendo. En el jardín central, toda la familia estaba sentada alrededor de una mesa redonda, tomando té con algunos pasteles. ¿De qué hablaban? Cosas de la vida. Como le iba a cada uno en su vida, que tenían planeado hacer los dos padres segundinos. Fue en ese momento en que se tocó un tema delicado, el alistamiento de Hana en la milicia. Pero luego de hablarlo seriamente, y poniendo en claro las razones de Hana para enlistarse, fue un tema cerrado. Ahora el tema era…

—¿Ya saben que nombre le van a poner al nuevo bebé? –preguntó Keiko.

—Aun no nos dijeron el sexo del bebé. –comenzó a decir la apache.

—Y como con Rinoa hemos omitido la tradición de la conjunción de los nombres –siguió Hana.

—Creímos conveniente ponerle de nombre Nanami si es niña.

—Nanami Asakura…repetirán dos veces el kanjii "Na" de Hana y lo unirán con el "Mi" de Alumi. Un muy bello nombre –dijo la miko. -¿En caso de ser niño?

—Quiero que se llame Shizuma Asakura –dijo Hana animado.

—Pero eso omitiría la tradición otra vez –agregó Keiko entre leves risas.

—Exacto, por eso si es niño se va a llamar Kiyo –aseguró Alumi.

—Ya te dije que Kiyo no me gusta, será Shizuma –replicó Hana un tanto molesto.

—Kiyo –respondió Alumi más enojada, mirando a su esposo con ese semblante.

—Shizuma –continuó Hana con la misma expresión que su esposa, iniciando una discusión.

—Kiyo.

—Shizuma.

—Kiyo.

—Shizuma.

—De todas formas ambos se oyen bien –trató de calmar las aguas Keiko.

Pero Rinoa se había despertado por el alboroto, creando el suyo propio. Había comenzado a llorar muy fuerte, al igual que Hana lo hacía de bebé, y solo cuando Alumi la tomó en brazos logró calmarla. Eso fue motivo para recordar momentos vergonzosos de los dos hombres Asakura cuando eran bebes, haciendo que las mujeres se rían y los hombres se avergüencen. Finalmente, Rinoa se tranquilizó por completo y se había quedado jugando en su sillita con algunos juguetes.

Así entre risas, charlas y demás, la noche cayó sobre la casa de los Asakura. Era una noche casi igual de cálida que el día, sin ninguna nube que obstruyese el resplandor de las bellas estrellas. Una leve brisa hacía volar algunas hojas de los árboles, y la luna llena brillaba con esplendor. Era una noche hermosa y pacífica, y Hana la disfrutaba en el jardín. El rubio estaba acostado en el césped, vistiendo solamente el pantalón negro. La hierba le picaba el torso y las plantas de los pies al estar apoyados en el suelo. Usaba su mano derecha como almohada, mientras que la pequeña castaña jugaba sentada en el estómago de su padre con un osito de felpa. Las piernas del mayor estaban flexionadas para que sirvan de respaldo a la menor. La castaña llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con manchas celestes. Estaba muy distraída en su propio mundo mientras su padre lo estaba en el suyo.

—La noche es hermosa ¿no lo crees Rinoa?

Hana desvió su vista del cielo para ver a su hija con una leve sonrisa. Ella también dejó de jugar para ver a su padre con esos lindos ojos celestes. Rinoa se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos, para luego levantar la vista al cielo.

—Ah –balbuceó la beba, apuntando a la luna.

—Se dice luna, repite conmigo. Lu-na –dijo Hana.

—U-na –trató de decir.

—Jaja, no una, luna…l-u-n-a –acentuando cada una de las letras.

—luna…¡luna! ¡luna, luna, luna! –empezó a repetir feliz la menor, una vez que aprendió a decirlo.

—Jajaja, muy bien Rinoa –felicitaba con una sonrisa el rubio. Claramente haber sido padre hizo que cambie un par de cosas.

—Nuestra hija es muy inteligente ¿no lo crees? –mencionó Alumi, sentándose al lado de su esposo. Tenía el pelo suelto y vestía una bata de seda blanca.

—¡Mamá! –la beba se alegró al ver a su madre, y se bajó del rubio para caminar con pasos torpes los pocos centímetros que la separaban de las piernas de la apache.

—Jajaja –sonreía levemente, alzando a su hija para luego ver a Hana –Es un milagro ver esa cara de paz interior en ti.

—Oye, si la tengo pocas veces ha de ser por tus antojos que me estresan –aseguró el rubio, viendo con una leve expresión de burla a su esposa.

—¿Qué mis antojos te estresan? Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer querido –le continuó el juego la morena.

—Es difícil no estresarse cuando tienes que buscar cosas imposibles a cualquier hora de la madrugada.

—Pues disculpa, pero es tu culpa por no adelantarte a mis antojos –respondió ofendida.

Sin embargo, esa mini discusión se vio interrumpida cuando Hana se silenció de golpe. Había sentido una presencia muy familiar para él, pero a la vez diferente. Se levantó lentamente de su lugar, observando la dirección en la que quedaba la montaña más cerca de la casona, quedando de espaldas a su esposa. Tenía una expresión de leve sorpresa.

—Hana ¿Qué…? –trató de preguntar Alumi, un tanto preocupada.

—Shh… -la silenció el rubio, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

De esa forma, pudo percibir mejor aquella presencia. Sentía un poder abrumador, y eso hacía que pudiese verlo en su propia mente. Un ambiente oscuro, con elevadas llamas azules que parecían ser muy calientes se reflejaba en sus pensamientos. Sentía una gran pesadez mientras intentaba identificar completamente a esa aura, casi ahogándolo. Hasta que, por un momento, vio la cabeza de un demonio, una calavera negra con colmillos y pequeños cuernos, rodeada de un aura de fuego azul que le daba forma. Por un segundo, dicho demonio rugió con fuerza, deformando las llamas para que se abran como una boca llena de colmillos. Fue allí en el que Hana abrió los ojos de golpe, sudando frío por el shock de haberlo descubierto.

—Hana…-la rubia se acercó hasta él, apoyando su mano en el hombro de él.

—Por un momento, creí haber percibido un ikeoni en la montaña –decía el rubio, intentando recuperar la compostura.

—¿Un ikeoni? Hana…ese tipo de oni es el…

—Así es…-el mayor se giró para ver a la apache a los ojos, dándole la razón.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Hana como Yoh ayudaban a Keiko a limpiar el templo en el que ella meditaba y cuidaba. Allí era donde las personas se acercaban para conocer la voluntad de la deidad a la que Keiko rece. Yoh tenía el cabello atado en una cola alta, vistiendo unas bermudas naranjas y una playera de mangas cortas blanca. Hana tenía el cabello atado en una cola baja, y vestía unas bermudas de jean azul y una playera también blanca. Tanto padre como hijo estaban limpiando la duela, cuando dos jóvenes de unos veinte años entraron corriendo, sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Eran un hombre y una mujer, y parecían muy asustados. Pero claro, a eso Hana no le interesó, le interesó que ambos jóvenes habían ensuciado toda la duela de vuelta, y se le notaba el semblante de enojo que ni se preocupaba en ocultar.

—¿Qué a ustedes dos no les enseñaron a quitarse los zapatos? –preguntó Hana con un tono que daba miedo.

—¡Yoh-sama, Hana-sama! –los dos se arrodillaron enfrente del castaño y del rubio.

—¿Cómo saben nuestros nombres? –se preguntó el menor de los dos Asakura.

—Es normal, somos los cabezas de esta familia –explicó Yoh. Luego, se hincó para estar a la altura de la joven -¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Un oni, un enorme oni está en la montaña! –decía a los gritos y con pánico la mujer.

—¡Era gigantesco, mucho más grande que cualquiera de los edificios de esta ciudad! –continuaba el hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a Hana, viéndolo con desesperación.

—Parecía un esqueleto gigante y…y…su cuerpo estaba cubierto de fuego azul –trataba de describir la mujer, pero por el pánico apenas se le entendía.

—Hana…-el castaño se giró a ver a su hijo que tenía un semblante de sorpresa.

—¿Dónde lo vieron? –preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

—Cerca del santuario Nagahama –respondió el hombre-

—Mierda… -el rubio se giró para ver a su padre -¡Yoh!

—¿Eh, si Hana? –respondió este.

—Trata de tranquilizarlos, yo buscaré unas cosas e iré a ver –dijo algo enojado por la situación en la que estaba y a punto de irse.

—Hana…no me digas que es…

—Si es eso, por eso tengo que ir.

El rubio abandonó con prisa aquel templo para dirigirse corriendo hasta la casona, que no estaba muy lejos. Ahora si no tenía dudas, aunque deseaba que se tratase de otra cosa y no específicamente ese oni. Al llegar a la casona, entró corriendo hasta su habitación, preocupando a Alumi por la forma que había ingresado. La apache tenía en brazos a la bebé y se acercó a su esposo que estaba buscando unas cosas del bolso que habían traído.

—Hana ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupada, hacía tiempo que no veía al rubio de esa manera, preocupado y desesperado.

—Si, ¿recuerdas lo de anoche? Bueno, eso fue real, estuvo en la montaña anoche –decía mientras daba vuelta el bolso para buscar más rápido.

Dos artículos de por sí curiosos eran lo que Hana buscaba. Uno se trataba de un arma de fuego enfundada. Era una Nambu tipo 14 de la época de la segunda guerra mundial, armamento del ejército japonés, y estaba como nueva. Y lo segundo era una katana enfundada y con un mango de color negro con gemas impregnadas de color verde claro y tiras rojas colgando. Aunque por su rostro se notaba que le faltaba algo. Colocó las dos armas en su cinturón, la espada del lado izquierdo para poder empuñarla con la derecha y el arma un poco más abajo de esta, sostenida a la pierna por unas correas de color marrón claro, para de esta manera poder tomar el arma con la mano izquierda. La pulsera de perlas seguía en su muñeca izquierda.

—Entonces si existe, hay otro en el mundo aparte de los dos que tu manejas –continuó la apache.

—Así es… ¿Dónde está el 1080? –fue a buscar otro bolso mientras seguía hablando con su esposa –Lo que no entiendo es como se creó. Mis dos onis fue mediante un proceso de recolección de almas que hizo un shaman, pero "ese" es difícil de deducir.

—Está en el otro morral…Hana acaba con esto pronto, no quiero que nuestras vacaciones se arruinen.

—Descuida, tampoco pienso capturarlo y quedármelo, solo lo sellaré –encontró un morral de color verde militar camuflado, y al abrirlo encontró la otra reliquia que requería. Enredó el extenso rosario alrededor de su cuello, dándole tres vueltas pero que de igual manera quedaba suelto.

—No regreses muerto –ordenó la apache.

—Huhum como si eso me matase. Poseo dos ya, no me tenas desconfianza –el rubio se acercó hasta su mujer, sonriendo levemente y estando a pocos milímetros de distancia, él era un poco más alto.

—De todas formas –la apache estiró un poco su cuello para así poder darle un tierno beso en los labios, siendo correspondida por dicho rubio. ¿Lo gracioso? Cuando Rinoa los vio se tapó los ojos con su osito

—… -luego de unos segundos, Hana se separó de su esposa para sonreír levemente y alzó a su hija, sosteniéndola por arriba de él. –Papá se va y vuelve dentro de poco, ¿vas a cuidar a mamá y a tu hermanito?

—¡Sí! –la menor asintió sonriendo, para luego abrazar a su padre cuando este la bajó un poco.

—Bien…-Hana le devolvió la castaña a la rubia madre –¡Sakurai!

—¡Sí! –se escuchó primero, para que luego aparezcan unas ráfagas de fuego fantasmal color verde y se manifestase el mochirei de Hana. El subteniente Gennou Sakurai se hizo presente.

—Vamonos…es hora de cazar al tercer Daidara.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Bien, esta historia sería como algo siguiente a Hielo y Nieve, una especie de oneshot de dos partes. Aclaro algo, esa pulsera de perlas fue un regalo de Yoh, y Hana supo sacarle provecho a dicho accesorio, ya luego verán por qué, y tal vez suba esa parte más adelante en otro fic, mientras tanto, disfruten esta historia. Cualquier duda la dejan en un review.

PD: El fic no se llama, "La caza del tercer Daidara" por nada XD y en el siguiente cap verán por qué.


End file.
